Two hearts a perfect Christmas
by ashxryuko27
Summary: It's Christmas in infinity academy Ash and his brothers are heading back to home then Ryuko does not have a great Christmas but decide to go see Ash and they share a best Christmas


**Two hearts a perfect Christmas**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and the others you know also this Christmas special lead to the infinity academy where Ash is spending christmas time with a special someone so enjoy AshxRyuko**

it's Christmas vacation for the school at the Dorm there was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a strange trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers. He was muscular but he wasn't a body builder, yet he certainly had a runner's bodywas packing up with a small, chubby, and incredibly cute mouse-like Pokémon. he is completely covered by yellow fur. He have long yellow ears that are tipped with black. his back has two brown stripes, and its large tail is notable for being shaped like a lightning bolt. On its cheeks are two circle-shaped red pouches used for storing electricity on his shoulder.

"Everything is all set pikachu" said Ash as Pikachu was happy to hear that "Pika" said Pikachu as Ash use his magic to levitate his other stuff "This is great, No Decepticons, no Gaira, no organzation 8 most of all no Team Rocket" Ash said as he notice his roomates

"Look at you Ash all set for Christmas" said a teen about Ash's age with pale skin, black hair, and blue-gray eyes that seem purple in certain lighting. "Hey Keith are you all set of christmas" said Ash as the teen known as keith the paladin of Voltron was silent

"I wish Ash but...how will a orphan like me celebrate Christmas" said Keith then a other appeared was a boy about thier age he has blond, spiky hair and blue eyes, while inheriting the shape of his mother's eyes and trademark characteristic are the three whisker markings on his cheeks. wore an with a T-shirt or mesh armour underneath. While retaining the swirls and orange pants, the blue pieces of his outfit changes to black: his forehead protector, sandals, and orange jacket, the black colour showing more prominence than the blue

"He got a point Ash i mean I don't had a family too" he said to him "Right i understand Naruto but my family is having a christmas dinner. if you two care to come" Ash said to them

"Ash that was the niciest thing you said to me" said Naruto he is having his first Christmas after all

"Ash thanks" said Keith as the three are off Ash then runs to a slender, young, and humanoid woman with brown skin and long, curly silver hair. As an Altean, her ears are pointed at the top rather than rounded, and she has small sickle-shaped marks of pink situated on her cheekbones, right under each of her bright blue eyes. The pupils of her eyes have a noticeable lavender color in the center of them. Allura usually keeps her long bangs pulled back out of her face to reveal the gold circlet she wears that has a teal

"Hi Ash!" she said

"Hey Allura!" Ash said to princess Allura "Ash I heard you are seeing your family of this "Christmas?" what is it?" said Allura as Naruto was stunned "What you mean you never heard of it!" Naruto said as Ash chuckled

"Easy Naruto she was in sleep 10.000 years." then he looks at Allura as him, her, Naruto and Keith walking

(It Feels like Christmas)

"You See Allura Christmas is a holiday where you be with your friends and family in winter of December" Ash said to her

"Really but how does this Christmas spirit work?" she said as he chuckled

"Allura Christmas spirit is in all of us because...It's in the singing of a street corner choir" as Ash points at Bonnie, Max, Apple bloom, Sweetie belle, Scootaloo and Cody singing carols to the nieghbors

"It's going home and getting warm by the fire." As she sees Shining Armor and Cadance cozing in the fireplace

"It's true, wherever you find love." As Ash used his magic to place mistletoe on Keith and Axca as they blushed but kissed

"It feels like Christmas!" Then Kari appeared behind Ash and kiss him

"A cup of kindness that we share with another" Kari gives Gatomon a present

"A sweet reunion with a friend or a brother" said Simon Ash's little brother hangs out with Ash

"In all the places you find love" said a girls had purple skin, long beautiful purple hair with pink streaks wears a blue button shirt with a small pink bow, a purple shirt with a cutie mark on it, some high covering boots, and bag on my back was twilight sparkle came and kiss him

"It feels like Christmas." said both Kari and Twilight

"It is the season of the heart A special time of caring The ways of love made clear." Ash said

"It is the season of the spirit The message, if we hear it Is make it last all year!" said Kamina Ash's older brother appeared

"It's in the giving of a gift to another" said Ino appeared with a gift

"A pair of mittens that were made by your mother." said Sakura with a gift sees Ash coming

"It's all the ways that we show love." said Tenten as the three eye to eye means they both got gifts for Ash

"That feel like Christmas" said Toriko preparing for the christmas dinner

"A part of childhood we'll always remember." said Ed with Al going to resembool with the rockbells

"It is the summer of the soul in December!" said Natsu Ash's 2nd older brother join in setting up decorations

"Yes, when you do your best for love." said Shikamaru with Temari enjoying the winter wonderland

"It feels like Christmas!" Wheeljack, Donatello, Tecna, Pidge, Clemont, Izzy were each showing thier inventions for christmas

"It is the season of the heart A special time of caring The ways of love made clear." said Mikasa appeared in a holiday happiness

"It is the season of the spirit The message, if we hear it Is make it last all year!" said Bloom was preparing with her friends

"It's in the singing of a street corner choir" Allura sing along learning

"It's going home and getting warm by the fire." said Ichigo

"It's true, wherever you find love" said Tai with Agumon

"It feels like Christmas!" said Eren helping out Armin with a tree

"It's true, wherever you find love" said Misty as her, Dawn, May, Sora join in

"It feels like Christmas" then everyone joins in

"It feels like Christmas" then Ash see home as he smile

"It feels like Christmas." he said

as everyone's out Ash returns home with his brothers back to his house "It is good to be home Ash i had got plans on my Christmas!" said Kamina

"You mean our christmas Kamina we had plans with our family together." Said Simon

"Simon has a point Kamina and i am glad that we are having it as a family" said Eren he wished that he had this moment with his parents then Ash patted his shoulder

"But we are family Eren. Family sticks together" said Ash

"Wow your house is great this year" said Keith

"that's my mom Keith" Ash said to him

"Ash Keith mention that Shiro wants you with the paladins to come to his christmas dinner also he said bring your family to meet his love" said Allura as Ash decline

"Oh...no I can't...My family are waiting for my older sisters to arrive Allura" as soon as Ash open the door he gets a great surprise that his sisters are there now

"Ash, Simon, Natsu, Kamina, Eren you had made it" said Celestia and Luna the oldest daughters of Delia and princesses of equestria but thosesisters have a bit of a over affection for both Ash and Simon they do still care about Natsu Eren and Kamina but there are more of their sisterly love goes towards their younger brothers.

"Hey Celestia...woah" Celestia is happy to see her little brother also she is smothering Ash between her breasts

"Ash look at you grow up just like dad I wish he was here to see you." she said in tears

"You Simon so cute i get to meet you for the first time" Luna did the same thing to Simon smothering him in her breasts "Girls put them down or you'll K.O them" said Delia was preparing for christmas dinner

"Sorry mom/mommy" said both as they let them go "Mom I want you to meet Keith and Naruto." said Ash

"Oh Mrs. Ketchum nice to meet you i..." Naruto lost words of talking

"It's ok Naruto Ash told me about your hard life come and join us" Delia said to him as they all gather around to have their special Christmas dinner

"You had a great mom Ash" said Naruto

"Always had" Ash said

(meanwhile in Kiryuin)

inside the mansion ryuko was having dinner with her sister and her mom in their house is awfully quiet and doesn't have as many Christmas decorations yeah they have a tree and they have some decorations but not as festive.

"Everyone has a wonderful time at Christmas with thier familes...all except me that is." Ryuko replied in thought Satsuki as well was the same her elite went to thier homes having fun "Well Ryuko you can say that kiryuin family don't do much fun at christmas there's no joy, no laughter here" said Satsuki then Ryuko had one thought what if she spend her christmas time with Ash "If I can't find Christmas here I can find it by spending time with Ash" she replied after having some have Christmas dinner

"Mom...since it's Christmas I was wondering if I can actually go out and see Ash." Ryuko said to her mother Ragyo as Satsuki heard her said that "Her feelings for him is strong but I couldn't hold my grudge of my Jealousy." Satsuki replied in her mind she still brooding over her feelings for Ash and she feels another twane of jealousy. Ragyo looks at her and then looks at the time and says

"very well I will allow it for this one night but I wants you to come back by 10 after all we are going to have Christmas together real." said Ragyo as Ryuko smiles

"thanks her mom" said Ryuko then she feels weird saying "that's funny my mom's not usually the best mom." said Ryuko in her mind Ragyo just turns to her youngest daughter "Look Ryuko I may be cold calculating mayor of infinity city and harsh that doesn't mean that I don't love my daughters." she replied Then she looks at Satsuki "As for you Satsuki go hang out with her friends it is Christmas" said Ragyo

"Thank you mother." Satsuki just gives a respectful bow to her mom then Ragyo walks out then all by herself she looks out the window and has a moment of uncertainty thinking to herself "Am I really the best mom and after all that is said and done is it really worth it." said Ragyo just then a slender, small humanoid woman with dark blue skin, yellow eyes, and long white hair - although she largely conceals herself under a purple and yellow cloak and carries herself in a hunched posture. Underneath her hood, no irises or pupils are visible in Haggar's eyes, and she has long red markings that extend from her prominent cheekbones down across her lips, nearly reaching her chin, on either side of her face. Her face is angular and she has a noticeably convex nose. Her hair is kept slicked back and draped over her shoulders, long enough to fall across her chest. Her ears are large and pointed appeard

"have i been interupting you" Ragyo knew that voice anywhere "What do you want "Honerva" can you see I'm in deep thinking?" She said to the figure name Honerva

"I am not Honerva. I am Haggar now i had came to inform you that Zarkon wants the plan set" Haggar said to her

"Honerva...we had been friends years but tell Zarkon I'll have the plan ready next month." Ragyo said to her "Zarkon is losing patience is it because you grown a strong bond for your daughters but not telling them "You" order the assasination of your husband!" those words had poison her mind what did she do for the organzation that Zarkon made order her to do but she pushes that thought aside looks at her friend

"What about you! opening the realm of the mysterious substance you call "Quintessence" was the reason that made us find those tail beasts and the legendary pokemon, we need voltron and the sacrifices to make sure we create a world of our own with the original life fiber." Haggar seen her eyes were yellow in rage "I was the one who adopted your son Lotar and give him a family are you looking for a challenge" Ragyo said to her

"...no" Haggar said

"Good now get out of my house or i'll use my blades and gut you like a fish out of water!" as Haggar leave Ragyo then continues preparing her plans.

"Quintessence are hard to control after all." said then at the outskirts of infinity city Ryuko was walking enjoying the snow "Wow I enjoy the snow." she see everyone at thier homes together having fun, playing outside "Ash's house should be...there it is!" as Ryuko makes it to ash's house and sees how much more festive it is at the window

"Wow Ash has invited everyone to his christmas dinner." she then walks to the door but was nervous "This...is...it Ryuko" as she knock three times but no answer till the door was open

"Ryuko hey what brings you here?" Ash asked and was surprised "Hey Ash...I heard you invited some of your friends and i was hoping...can i spend time with you at christmas in your home" Ryuko said to him

"Of course come in Ryuko" Ryuko was surprised that Ash accept as she comes in she sits with Dawn, Mikasa, Allura, May, Misty, Bloom, Twilight, Sakura, Yoko, Kari and Sora as she see how everyone was together at christmas "You must be Ryuko i heard about. Ash told me about you" said Delia as Ryuko blush and smile

"he did...that was great we were team at our missions" said Ryuko as her friends agreed on it but she notice Lucy, Tea, Sunset are not here since those three and the others are with thier families

"Wow your food is great Mrs. ketchum and wonderful." said Ryuko admired Delia's cooking

"thank you it is great you love it" said Delia

"Hey mom we should start christmas games" said Simon as Kakashi smiled "Simon is right it is that time" he said to her as Delia smiled "Of course games is our tradition to christmas" said Delia then Ash walks to her

"Mom let me do the dishes" said Ash as he picks up the dishes "Ash it's fine we can do it" said Ino

"Yeah Ash let them girls are men's housemaids while we men do free time while they work" said Kamina but those words got the girls angry of that comment but Ash has his clone drag Kamina at the ear

"ow ow ow...Ash!" said Kamina felt the pain "Kamina what you said is rude to them...i don't see you helping mom with chores because you had to play ladies man and soldier boy. I see you should come and help!" said Ash

"I can help too Ash!" said Naruto

"Count me in too" said Keith as them along with Tai, Eren, Simon, Natsu help out with the dishes as they Ryuko gets into the swing of things as they play charades but they see Ash was good of this

"is a one word!" said Natsu as Ash did a pose "A robot" said Sakura but she was close "Wait...Voltron!" said Kieth as Ash has his thumb up

"Hey bumblebee has one too!" said Hunk as they watch thier autobot friend start "It's two words" said Pidge as Bumblebee did a pose like he's flying

"you are a pidgey!" said Misty but that was wrong as he lift his arm up

"he lift his arm up like a missle!" said Simon as Hunk got it "Wait it's someone we hate and i hate is it Starscream!" said Hunk as bumblebee nodded

"Hey let's let Ryuko play" as Ryuko heard what Kari said "No i am not good of charades" Ryuko said but sakura and Allura encourage her "Go ahead try" said Allura as Ryuko was up

"It's one word a creature" as Ryuko did a immitation of a giant "It's a giant" said Keith but he was close as Ash notice the grabbing part

"Titan!" Ash said as Ryuko nodded everyone clap thier hands

"I know you had it in you" said Dawn as they are done with thier fun and games "Who's up your singing christmas song" said Delia as they were excited

"We can pick each a partner for each carols" said Delia of course the Elder Brothers tease Ash

"I say let Ash and Ryuko be partners and sing like lovebirds" said Kamina as Ash was turning red

"That wasn't it!" said Ash as Delia smack Kamina at the head "Show respect I like Ryuko already" said Delia really likes Ryuko then she smirk "she's a perfect keeper for Ash" which makes both her and Ash blush

as Ash talks to his mom "Me and Ryuko should head out" Ash said to them as they decide to try to get out of their embarrassing situation

"Ash sorry i must've embarrassed you" said Ryuko as they actually go outside

"No Ryuko you did nothing wrong that's how family is" Ash as he throw a snowball at her

"Oh it's on" as Ryuko grabbed snowballs and throw them at Ash then laugh and play in the snow.

then they go to to a park nearby "It was my first time of me going to the park at christmas time Ash!" said Ryuko as Ash heard her said first time

"Are you saying that you, Satsuki, your mom was that mayor and your gaira older brother don't have fun at christmas...but how did your mom hooked up with Lotor's kind?" Ash ask as Ryuko heard that

"What no Lotor's my adopted older brother his parents abandon him when he was a infant he does not know his mother at all" said Ryuko

"Sorry I ask" Ash said as Ryuko accept his apology as they see skates for rent

"Ryuko care for ice skating!" Ash said as Ryuko blushed but smile at him

(As long last there's christmas beauty and beast 2)

"Sure Ash!" said ryuko as they pick up skates as they play at having a good time as they continue at the ice "You are getting a hang of it you must be a good skater" said Ash

"I use to practice with my dad when i was little till he send away to a other school" Ryuko said to him as they are done skating until the cold wind blows and ryuko shivers

"Ooo so cold senketsu do you have like heat abilities" she said to her kamui senketsu but denied

Ash comes up to her "Here Ryuko" as he wraps a scarf around her neck she realizes it's his scarf

"My Scarf will keep you warm." Ash said with a smile she blushes more but smiles at him "thanks Ash!" she thanked him but then they hear a small bell

"What was that Ash?" said Ryuko they look up to see that caught in the tree was a bit of mistletoe with some bills tight around it boost Ash and Ryuko are embarrassed.

"Ahhh...that's now what you think Ash i see you as a friend...but not a romantic..." before Ryuko can say anything Ash leans down and actually kisses her.

She blushes bright red as Ash looks at her "you have a very sweet smile that's probably the only time I forget to do that with you just the two of us for a while." he said with a smile

Ryuko Just Smiles getting over her basement and kisses him for her first time They don't say any words but they feel in their hearts but the other is trying to say in that kiss.

"Ash can we go back to your place" she said as Ash agreed with a idea as they walk back to Ash's place arm in arm as Ryuko was leaning her head against his shoulder

"Ash I know the choice for our song" said Ryuko as she whisper to his ear as Ash like the idea as they walk in

"Ash we were just worried about you!" said May as Ash smiled

"It's ok guys Me and Ryuko are ready to sing" said Ash as they are surprised they let them pick a song Luna plays the piano

(All i want for Christmas is you)

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There's just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas

Is you

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

You baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

I'm just gonna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it

To the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake to

Hear those magic reindeer click

'Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tight

What more can I do

Baby all I want for Christmas is you

You

All the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

And the sound of children's

Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa won't you bring me the one I really need

Won't you please bring my baby to me

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just want to see my baby

Standing right outside my door

Oh I just want him for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby all I want for Christmas is you

All I want for Christmas is you baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby

As they clap on the song they sing by then it was getting late everyone is ready to go home Dawn, Mikasa, Ino, Allura, May, Misty, Bloom, Twilight, Sakura, Yoko, Kari and Sora had kiss Ash saying goodbye they had a great christmas as Keith and Naruto are ready to go

"Hey where are you two going?" said Ash

"Were heading back to the academy" said Naruto

"So you two can be alone why not stay a bit you two will have a great time here we can be like brothers." said Ash as Keith and Naruto were stunned but they feel happy as they come in

"Ash i should get home but mind you walk me home" Ryuko said as Ash accept her offer as Ash walks Ryuko home Ash holding her hand both with smiles on their faces. And it right above them a shooting star to the snowfield sky

 **That is it of the Christmas special hope you like it how Ryuko have her first Christmas with Ash at the Ultimate Infinity universe also i want to wish you all a MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!**


End file.
